thanks for the day to day ( HunHan)
by ShinChanho
Summary: 7 bulan luhan tak juga bangun dari mimpi panjangnya itu...


**HunHan ( Sehun x Luhan )**

**YAOI**

"**Thanks For the day-to-day"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun Pov**

7 bulan berlalu dan luhan tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, luhan masi dengan mimpi panjangnya. Tak tega melihat luhan tersebut aku pun menghampiri rumah sakit pagi-pagi. Ya.. berhubung hari ini sekolah sedang libur panjang. Aku segerah melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam rumah sakit, dan menuju kamar luhan yang berada pada nomor 20. Aku membuka pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan dan menutupnya pelan supaya tak mengganggu mimpi panjang luhan itu, yah, walau ku tutup keras luhan takan terganggu ataupun bangun dalam mimpi panjangnya. Aku pun mulai mendekati sosok malaikat kecilku itu, aku melihatnya yang sedang tertidur pulas, menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan, aku memegang tanganya erat, mengusap-usap rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu dengan lembut.

"luhan.. sampai kapan kau akan tertidur selama ini? Kau tau? Aku rindu padamu"

"luhan.. bangunlah aku rindu suaramu, aku rindu tawamu"

"luhan kau tak lapar? Bangunlah nanti kita membeli makanan yang enak-enak"

"luhan? Kau tak haus? Nanti ku belikan minuman paling enak kalau kau bangun nanti"

"luhan... aku.. mencintaimu..."

Air mataku mulai menetes perlahan, kurasa aku mulai menangis. Tak lama aku merasakan gerak-gerik kecil di tanganku saat ku genggam tangan malaikat mungil ini. Dan tiba-tiba luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Luhan sadar? Luhan sadar! Aku berteriak memanggil perawat dan doker.

"dokteeeer! Dokter!..."

"ada apa? Apa ada yangs bisa saya bantu?"

"dokter! Luhan sadar dok! Luhan sadar!"

"baiklah akan ku periksa dulu luhan kau boleh keluar sebentar sekarang"

Aku pun keluar, tak kutinggalkan luhan, aku melihat sosok wajah luhan yang begitu cantik, luhan melihat ke arahku, kurasa dia melihatku dan ku harap demikian. Dokter pun menghubungi keluarga luhan, dan mama luhan pun segera datang. Aku segera pulang karna aku tak sanggup melihat mama luhan yang menangis itu

**.**

**Luhan Pov**

Yang kurasakan hanya sakit, aku dimana? Aku melihat sekelilingku hanyalah ruangan bewara putih bersih. Dan aku dikeruminin beberapa perawat dan juga ada dokter disini. Sepintas, aku melihat sehun tadi. Hal terakir yang ku ingat sehun.. yah.. sehun memanggil namaku

_Lu-luhan... luhan kau kenapa? Luhan bangunlah!_

Cuman itu yang ku ingat

"anaku luhan.. anaku untung kau sudah sadar"

Suara siapa itu? Aku mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan yang ternyata mamaku yang sedang menangis berlinangkan air mata. Mama aku sayang mama..

"m-mama..."

"apa anaku? Katakan saja apa?"

"aku dimana?..."

"kau di rumah sakit sayang,, rumah sakit"

"mana s-sehun...?" kenapa malah aku berkata sehun? Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku seketika

"s-sehun ma.. suruh dia kemari..."

"sehun siapa? Oh teman sekelasmu itu? Baik mama akan menjemput sehun, apa pun yang kau inginkan mama turuti nak"

Aku mengangguk kecil, serasa kepalaku pusing.. sehun kemarilah..

**.**

**Sehun Pov**

Aku yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam memikirkan keadaan luhan. Luhan apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku menghawatirkanmu, untunnya kau sudah sadar luhan betapa bahagianya aku melihatmu sadar.

**TEEEETH~**

Tiba-tiba suara bel rumah ku berbunyi, dan segera aku melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel itu. Sewaktu aku membuka pintu rumahku ternyata mama luhan, mengapa mama luhan datang kemari?

"luhan ikut tante kerumah sakit yuk? Luhan mencarimu"

"a-apa tante? Baiklah"

Aku pun segera beranjak naik mobil mama luhan dan menuju rumah sakit, setibanya di rumah sakit

"kau kesanalah duluan, tante akan menyusul"

"tante mau kemana?" luhan pun sering cerita kalau mamanya juga sibuk sepertiku

"ada urusan sebentar, jika luhan bertanya bilang saja tante ada meeting"

"baik tante"

Aku pun bergegas lari dimana luhan berada, tak sabar ingin melihat sosok mungil luhan itu, aku menemukan kamar luhan dan membuka pintunya, aku melihat sosok mungil sedang tidur sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Aku pun menghampiri sosok mungil itu

"l-luhan..."

"s-sehun? Sehun..." dia tersenyum lebar, dia terlihat bahagia

"kau mencariku? Ada apa?"

"aku rindu padamu..." ujarnya malu-malu spontan membuat ku kaget

"eh? Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan sudah tidur lama?"

"berapa lama memang?"

"7 bulan"

"lama sekali, oh ya di dalam mimpiku aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu"

DEG~ kata-kata itu membuat jantungku berhenti sejenak

"eoh seriuskah?"

"ne..." luhan menundukan wajah, ia terilat malu-maly.. hehehe aku kangen sosok seperti ini

"oh ya, mama hari ini ada meeting lu"

"oh ne.. arraseo.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan pov**

Tak terasa sudah seminggu aku berada di rumah sakit. Dokter bilang kondisiku masi belum stabil sehingga masi lama aku berada disini, tapi ada sehun, entah mengapa aku betah berada di rumah sakit ini. Padahal aku paling benci rumah sakit. Ah.. tiba-tiba paru-paruku lagi, lagi.. terasa sakit. Aku memegangi dadaku menahan rasa sakit ini, aku melihat sehun sedang tertidur lelap di kursi sofa. Aku memanggil namanya namun tak sanggup karna rasa sakit ini, tanganku pun meraih gelas yang berada meja letaknya tak jau dari kasur yang ku tiduri, mencoba menjatuhkanya supaya membuat sehun terbangun.

PYAAAAR~ gelas kaca pun terjatuh dan aku melihat sehun kaget hingga bangun dalam tidurnya.

"l-luhan! Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja"

Kata-kata itu membuat sakit di paru-paru ku hilang seketika, sehun...

"aku ingin minum"

"aku ambilkan ne?"

"ne sehun..."

"tapi aku bersihkan pecahan beling ini dulu, mengapa kau menjatuhkanya?"

"ani..."

**.**

**Sehun Pov**

Aku segera membersihkan pecahan beling tersebut, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan tak lupa aku mengambilkan luhan minum

"ini tuan minumanya" ledeku membuatnya dia tersenyum

"tidak mau minum..."

"wae? Kenapa kau menjadi manja begini eoh? Tadi katanya mau minum?"

"ani.. aku cuman ingin kau di sini saja..."

DEG~ kata-kata ini selalu membuatku memberhentikan detak jantungku sejenak lagi dan lagi..

"iya aku disini..."

Betapah cantiknya malaikat kecilku ini? Walau dalam keadaan sakit. Luhan.. sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menemanimu, aku berjanji. tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tangan ku erat

"s-sehun..."

"hmm?"

"sehun... aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga... luhanie ku"

"k-kau tau? ini hari aniv kita yang ke 1 tahun bukankan? aku tak ingat karna coma" dia mulai malu.. lucu..

"ne aku tau... happy 1th aniv sayang" akupun mencium kening luhan dengan lembutnya

Luhan menatapku dalam, Luhan mulai menangis terisak aku pun memeluknya erat, memberinya kehangatan yang begitu dalam.

"sekarang kau jadi miliku seutuhnya Xi Luhan"

"kau juga Oh Sehun... saranghae"

"nado saranghae"

Aku mengalihkan poni rambutnya ke atas, dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut, dan sekarang pipi luhan menajdi merah merona. Betapah lucunya malaikat kecilku ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Seminggu berlalu, namun keadaan luhan kurang membaik sekarang walau tidak parah-parah sekali. Namun disisi lain sehun tetap setia menjaga malaikat kekasihnya itu. Sehun berjanji dia tak akan meninggalkan luhan seorang diri. Sehun sekarang berada bersama luhan di tempat luhan di rawat.

"s-sehunie..."

"ne chagiya?..."

"aku ingin jalan-jalan aku bosan"

"tapi kau sedang sakit hari ini? Ga boleh..."

"ayo lah ne? Sekali saja..."

"gimana kalu ketauan dokter hmm?" sehun mengelus pipi luhan perlahan

"ijin saja pasti tidak apa-apa"

"kau mau sekali? Baiklah akan ku ijinkan dokternya, jika tak boleh kau tak keberatan kan?"

"tak apa... asal bersamamu aku senang"

Sehun pun melangkah kan kakinya ke ruang dokter, membujuknya agar supaya luhan bisa di beri ijin jalan-jalan sebentar. Namun alhasil? Sehun berhasil, itu membuat sehun sedikit tenang

**.**

**Sehun Pov**

"kita boleh keluar sebentar chagi.. tapi ga boleh lama-lama ara?"

"jinjja? Ne arraseo..." luhan terliah bahagia, aku pun merasa bahagia.

Aku dan luhan bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar walau sebentar, aku akan membawa luhan ke taman hiburan, semoga dia senang

"nah naiklah mobil.. hati-hati" untung aku membawa mobil

"iya... yuk berangkat"

Aku pun masuk mobil dan menghidupkan mesin mobil ini, tak lupa sebelum berangkat aku mencium kening luhan lembut.

"saranghae luhanie..."

"nado sehunie..." lagi lagi pipinya menajdi merah.. lucunya..

_**( SKIP TIME )**_

"nah kita sudah sampai..."

"wah taman hiburan... aku dari dulu ingin sekali ke mari" ujarnya begitu senang, tak lupa aku memakaikan luhan syal, karna udara hari ini dingin.

"aku akan membeli tiket masuknya dulu.. tunggu, jangan kemana-mana"

aku mencubit pelan hidung luhan. Dan bergegas membeli 2 tiket masuk. Tak lama aku pun kembali, aku menemukan sosok luhan yang telah menungguku di pintu masuk taman hiburan, dan ia melambai-lambaikan tanganya.

"sehunie... kemari cepat"

Aku pun menghampiri malaikat kecilku itu. Dan memberikan tiket masuk kepada penjaga gerbang taman hiburan itu, kami berduapun mulai memasuki taman hiburan. Kami bersenang-senang di dalamnya, bercanda ria, berfoto-foto bareng. Di dalam luhan terlihat bahagia, terlihat senang.

"sehuni..sehunie.. kita beli ini" luhan menunjuk beberapa pasang cincin couple

"mau beli? Okeh..."

"jinjja? Dibelikan?"

"ehem... mau yang mana?"

"ini ini ini... sehunie bagus" luhan menunjuk cincin simpel yang berwarnakan hitam dan ada ukiran love-nya

"baiklah.." setelah aku membayar harga cincin tersebut, dan memasangkanya ke jari manis luhan yang mungil ini.

"ah cocooook... sini sini mana cincinmu aku yang pakaikan ke jari manismu" luhan pun memakaikan cincinya kepada jari manisku. Setelah itu kami melanjutkan jalan-jalan kami di taman hiburan

"sehun naik itu yuk" luhan menunjuk kincir angin raksasa

"tak takut hmm?"

"ani... kau takut ya sehunie?" luhan meledeku sesekali dia mencubit pinggangku

"aniya... kajja" aku menarik tanganya dan menaiki kincir angin raksasa tersebut

**.**

**Luhan Pov**

Aku dan sehun pun menaiki kincir angin raksasa tersebut, aku senang, senang sekali.. asal bersama sehun.. aku bahagia. kami berdua pun mulai duduk di dalam kincir angin, posisi duduk kami berhadap-hadapan. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain

"sehun, kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"karna aku sayang padamu..." kata sehun membuat pipiku merah merona

"entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan oleh arsa sakit ini?" aku berbicarah lirih, tiba-tiba sehun memeluku

"kau pasti sembuh, aku yakin.. kau tak ingin kita seperti dulu? Yang selalu tertawa?"

Aku terdiam dan mulai menangis. Aku sayang kau sehun, aku tak ingin jauh dari mu. Tiba-tiba kincir angin ini berhenti, dan posisi kamu sedang berada di atas sendiri.

"s-sehun aku takut..." aku memindahkan posisiku di samping temap sehun duduk

"gwenchana, ada sehun disni..."

sehun mencium bibirku lembut, aku tau sehun ingin menghilankan rasa takutku ini. Kami pun berciuman dengan hangat, betukar saliva, saling menggigit bibir satu sama lain, hingga tak terasa kincir angin ini sudah berjalan.

"ekhem..." batukan dari penjaga kincir angin membubarkan aksi ciuman kita. Dan itu sangat malu

"a-ayo sehunie keluar..." aku malu bukan main sambil menarik tangan kekasihku sehun

"a-ayo..."

Suasana pun semakin dingin...

"ayo balik ke rumah sakit.. ini sudah malam"

"sudah puas ne?"

"iya"

Kami berdua pun segera balik ke rumah sakit. Kami memasuki mobil bergegas untuk kembali. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit ini datang lagi, dimana rasa sakit ini makin parah.. ohhh Tuhan jangan ambil nyawaku sekarang karna aku masi ingin hidup, aku masi ingin bersama kekasihku sehun. Ah.. tapi ini sakit sekali.

Aku pingsan lagi tak sadarkan diri

BRUK~

_Luhan? Sadar... bangun kita akan segera kerumah sakit secepatnya. Luhan bertahanlah!_

Yang terdengar hanya suara sehun. Suara itu menghangatkan ku..

**.**

**Sehun pov**

"Luhan? Sadar... bangun kita akan segera kerumah sakit secepatnya. Luhan bertahanlah!"

Luhan bertahanlah aku akan membawamu segera kerumah sakit.

Sesampai di rumah sakit aku meminta bantuan pada perawat dan juga dokter, mereka pun membantu luhan keluar dari mobil dan membawanya keruang ICU. Aku melihat dari luar cendelah luhan tak sadarkan diri. Aku pun duduk dikursi tunggu di depan ruang ICU.

"bodoh! Seharusnya kau tak membawa luhan keluar sehun..."

"sehun kao bodooooh! Bodoooh! Kau ingin luhanmu sakit? Kau bodoh sehun"

Tak henti-hentinya aku menyalakan diriku sendiri. Tiba-tiba salah satu perawat membuka pintu

"siapa salah satu keluarga Tuan Luhan? Atau kerabay dekat dari tuan Luhan?"

"saya!" akupun beranjak memasuki ruang ICU

"luhan... luhan... apa kau bisa mendegar suaraku? Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu" salah satu perawat mencoba berkomunikasi pada luhan.

"CEPAT HUBUNGI KELUARGANYA" teriak dokter kepada salah satu perawat

"baik dok!"

**.**

**Luhan Pov**

Aku membuka matau terasa berat, aku tak sanggup membuka mataku lagi tapi aku terus berusaha.

"l-luhan... luhan sadar lah luhan..."

Suara itu? Sehun... aku mencari asal suara tersebut

"s-sehun? Kau di m-mana?" suaraku menggemam karna terhalang oleh alat bantu pernafasan ini

"a-aku disini luhanie, aku disini"

Aku mencari menoleh kekiri, dan ternyata benar itu kekasihku sehun.

"s-sehun...hhhh... m-mama..."

"luhan bertahanlah bertahanlah! Kau pasti bisa kau pasti bisa! Mamamu dalam perjalanan kemari.."

Ingin sekali aku genggam tangan sehun erat, ingin sekali membelai rambutnya. Namun aku tak sanggup melakukanya.

.

**Sehun Pov**

Aku meneriaku terus nama luhan, luhan, luhan, luhan, dan luhan...

"luhan.. kau pasti kuat, bersabarlah sedikit lagi"

Aku menggenggam tanganya erat

"nanti kita beli taro bublle tea ne kesukaanmu? Kita jalan-jalan berasama ketaman hiburan lagi, kita bersenang-senang berasama, dan kau berkata jika musim dingin kita akan membuat boneka salju bersama-sama kan?"

"s-sehuni..." luhan memanggilku begitu lemah, aku tak sanggup mendengarnya.

"hmm apa? Katakan saja, katakan luhan" aku mulai menangis, tak sanggup aku menahan air mataku melihat malaikat kecilku tersiksa seperti ini

"s-sehun.. jangan menangis aku tak papa..."

"aku tak menangis..."

Aku lihat malaikat kecilku ini mulai menangis, aku tak tega. Ya Tuhan ambil saja nyawaku jangan ambil nyawa luhanku

"s-sehunie..."

"a-apa luhanie?" aku menggenggam erat tangan luhan yang begitu lembut

"s-sehunie.. kau sudah makan?"

"kau tak usah mengawatirkanku, justru kau lah yang harus di kawatirkan luhanie.."

"s-sehunie... a-aku.. t-takut..."

"aku ada disini luhan, aku disini sayang"

"m-mama..."

"mamau masi perjalanan.. bersabarlah ne? Luhan pasti kuat..." ujar salah satu perawat yang memeriksa detak jantung luhan

"s-sehunie..."

"dengar luhanie.. aku disini, aku selalu menjagamu, kau tak usah takut..." aku tak kuat menahan air mataku ini

"S-sehunie.. aku t-takut... s-sekali..."

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT~**

Bunyi suara detak jantung datar yang di keluarkan dari alat yang mengetauhi detak jantung luhan itu. Itu tandanya...

"tidak..tidak.. tidaaaaak! Luhan...!"

"luah bangun luhaaaan... aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu"

Aku manangis tak karuan, aku mearsa sakit, jantung ini rasanya mau copot, badan ini terasa lemas, tak ada gairah hidup, luhanku. Luhanku tersayang meninggalkanku. Luhanku meninggalkanku di depan mataku sendiri

**BRAK!**

Seseorang membuka pintu dengan keras dan ternyata itu maama luhan

"luhaaaaan... kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan mama? Luha banguuuun!"

Mama luhan pun ikut menangis, seisi ruangan ini menjadi moment yang paling menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun Pov**

Dimana hari ini adalah hari setelah pemakaman kekasihku Xi Luhan sang malaikat kecilku. Aku melihat gundukan tanah yang betaburkan bunga-bunga indah. Tiba-tiba salah seorang dokter menghampiriku dan memberiku seutas surat dengan amplop berarna pink

"aku mencarimu, ternyata kau ada disini.. aku menemukan ini di meja dekat luhan di rawat waktu itu" ujar dokter tersebut

_TO: Oh Sehun 3_

_Sehunieku... aku mencintaimu... aku menyayangimu..._

_Sungguh.._

_Kau tau sehunie? Aku punya julukan untuk kita berdua yaitu HunHan ( Sehun Luhan )_

_Jelek ya? Maaf..._

_Sehunie..._

_Terimakasih atas semua pengorbananmu, yang selama ini menjagaku_

_Aku menulis surat ini di saat kau selalu dalam keadaan tertidur lelap, maaf ya aku diam-diam hehehe..._

_Sehunie..._

_Aku bahagia sekali bisa memiliki dirimu, aku bahagia sekali bisa memelukmu, dan bisa menciumu.._

_Kau tau pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau cuek padaku kan? Tapi lama kelamaan? Kita menjadi dekat_

_Disitulah aku mulai mengenalmu dengan perjalanan yang sangat panjang_

_Hingga akirnya kita bisa bersama menjadi sepasang kekasih_

_Dan menjalin cinta bersama..._

_Sehunie..._

_Thaks for the day-to-day_

_Saranghae_

_FROM: :Xi Luhan_

Akutak kuat menahan air mata membaca surat ini. Lagi-lagi serasa hatiku mau hancur aku tanpa luhan tak sanggup apa-apa lagi.

_Aku mencintaimu_

_A-aku serius sehun_

aku mengingat kata-kata itu. Mengingatnya sangat menyakitkan hati. Mencoba melupakan luhan itu susah, karna melupakan luhan itu adalah siksaan bagi diriku. Aku mengusap-usap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasih ku Xi Luhan. Aku tak kuasa menahan rasa tangisku, rasa sedihku.. orang yang kucintai selama ini telah tiada..

"luhan.. aku tau kau dapat mendengar suaraku.. kau tauh? Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat menyayangimu"

**Tes tes tes~**

Tiba-tiba hujan pun turun dengan rintik-rintik

"lihat lah luhan, tak hanya aku saja yang menangis saat kepergianmu, langit pun ikut menangis saat kepergianmu"

Aku sesekali mencium batu nisan itu merasakan aku sedang mencium kening sang kekasihku. Eku mendangak melihat awan, dan aku mencium cicin cople milik kita berdua. Aku tak ingin kembali kerumah dulu karna aku masi betah berada disini, meunggu luhan.. menunggu kekasiku Xi Luhan.

**.**

"**Suatu saat, aku akan menemukan cara untuk menyusulmu berada di sana kekasihku Xi Luhan"**

"**Bagai manapun aku akan menyusulmu"**

"**Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"**

"**Xi Luhan"**

**.**

**.**

"_luhanie.. aku datang menemuimu sekarang..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_selamat datang sehunie... aku mencitaimu..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_aku lebih mencintaimu luhanie, jangan pergi lagi ne?..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_tak akan sehunie, aku akan selamanya bersamamu..."_

**.**

**. **

**FIND**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh ini pertama kali aku bikin FF angst aku gatau berhasil apa ga...**

**Maaf kalo masi ada typo juga T_T**

**Ini ceritanya acak-acakan ya? Pasti iya T_T**

**Oh ya.. jangan lupa revienya ya?**

**Yg koment-koment, kasi saran..**

**Yang hina-hina juga gapapa kok...**


End file.
